Crystal
Crystal is the princess of the Inhumans of Attilan and younger sister of the Inhuman's Queen Medusa. She was subjected to the Terrigen Mist as an infant, causing her powers to manifest at a very young age. She has the ability to psionically manipulate the elements of earth, water, wind and fire. With her elemental powers at the ready, Crystal serves as the Inhuman Ambassador, overseeing diplomatic relations and protecting the Inhuman Royal Family at all costs. Her voice and appearance closely resembles Jennette Mccurdy and Her worst enemy is Carnage. Personality Crystal is a hyperactive, sweet girl. She is very childish in nature with an extremely short attention span. She loves computer game programming, photography, journalism and rock music, and always wears colourful mismatched clothes. She often gets on the nerves of those around her, but endears herself to them at the same time. Crystal is shown to be strong and very loyal to her family, especially to her sister Medusa and her dog Lockjaw. When her brother-in-law, Maximus, tries to overthrow the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family, she immediately sends Lockjaw to retrieve the rest of her family and transport them to safety on Earth, knowing it might lead to her own capture. She also appears to share the overall view that Humans are inferior to Inhumans. However, her views on Humans eventually soften. Relationships * Hulking: After running into him while sneaking out, Crystal secretly joined Hulking in stopping several crimes which led to them becoming close friends. * Johnny Storm:'''Crystal had a Flirtation-ship with Johnny Storm, but it was quickly ended by Medusa. Powers and Abilities * '''Elemental Manipulation: Crystal has the gift to take control over the elements. Her powers manifest through her fingertips and take the form or color indicative of the element she is currently controlling. **'Water Manipulation': Crystal can create, control and manipulate pure liquid water, usually blasting it out in the form of jets. **'Ice Manipulation': Crystal is able to generate frost from her hands by changing the temperature of the water vapor in the air. **'Air Manipulation': Crystal is able to manipulate the air around her to create gusts of wind. **'Electricity Manipulation': Crystal is able to generate electric charges from her fingertips, having the charge be strong enough to wake up Lockjaw from his sleep. Crystal could use her ability to control electricity on an atmospheric level in order to generate large bolts of lightning from the sky. **'Fire Manipulation': Crystal is able to generate fireballs from her hands, and has the ability to cause spontaneous combustion without the need to initially form fire first. * Enhanced Speed: Crystal seems to be very fast, this may be due to the fact that she is inhuman. When She drinks energy drinks, She can run extremely fast. Equipment * Steel Bat: She is rather skilled with her steel bat in combat, though she only uses it in the rare moment she cannot use her Powers. Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Inhuman Royal Family Members Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Orange Hair Category:Friends of Jonny Storm Category:Fantastic Four Characters